Daughter of the Flame
by RevengeOfTheNightmareSkittles
Summary: Kierra met her birth father, who had no idea she existed, around 6 years ago. That's when she met Ed, too. She's an acomplished alchemist, and her flame is just as beautiful as it is destructive. But, is Ed just her 'big brother? Or R they meant 2 be?
1. Chapter 1

"I hate them." I muttered, eyeing the other state alchemists walking by me with malice. It sucked being the only girl. It sucked being the youngest. But dammit! I'm an alchemist! A KICK ASS ALCHEMIST.

"Hey, toots, you ain't supposed to be here." A blonde guy said as I tried to walk into the cafeteria. I flashed him my pocket watch, but he laughed and stopped me. I sighed. Being stopped in every hallway in every military establishment gets REALLY annoying.

"I'm the Iron Boot Alchemist." I said, indignant, when he stepped in my way.

He laughed again. I growled. "Look you ass-hole, my name's Kierra Mustang and I AM the Iron Boot alchemist!" I yelled.

He chuckled. "And why do they call you that, sweetie?" He asked like I was four instead of fourteen. "Because the Flame Alchemist is my father, and Iron Boot is a torture method that involves burning! Now let me through! I'm hungry!" I yelled.

"Oh, I see. You wanna play alchemist like your daddy." He crooned. I swear I was _this close_ to doing it. One more word. _One more..._

"Here, let's see if we can't find you're daddy, little g-" _SNAP._

My fingers flicked and _crack._fire appeared, a long stream of it,, encircling the officer graceful in a spiral. It never actually touched him, and he had enough sense to not move.

That's the thing with me. My fire is beautiful, graceful... deadly and precise. I should have a better name. Something really representing flame, as I do. But whatever, the name fo a torture method suits me well enough.

Instantly, the fire dissapeared. Like, a split second. Firey death spiral then _nothing._

"R-right inside, ma'am." I glared at the man, and walked by him, my dark hair sweeping over my shoulder.

I walked in, only to be glomped- yes, glomped,- by a short blonde with attitude. "Ed!" I yelled, hugging him back. He'd grown (a miracle) since i last saw him.  
He was like my big brother. He was five years older than me.

He's not really that short anymore...maybe five six. Maybe less. I laughed. I was five three.

"Hey, Sparky." He said. I growled at him, and h chuckled in my ear.

"Oooh, still fiesty?" I tilted my head up-it fit nicely in the crook of his neck - and bit him gently. Ok, so maybe not _that_ gently.

He laughed. I bit harder. "Ok, Sparky. You can let go now, I've learned my lesson." He teased. That did it. I started sucking a little on his neck until he moved uncomforatably.

"K-keer. Stop." He muttered in my ear. I shivered as his lips brushed against my earlobe. He tensed suddenly, and pulled back, away from me.

"Kierra." My dad's voice said, annoyed. I'd only known him for six years, but he was my Father. I pulled away from Ed.

He raised an eyebrow expectantly. "I bit him because he called me Sparky." I said, throwing Ed a glare. He shrugged, and he was... blushing? A little. Hmm. Weird.

My dad laughed. "Well, it's nice to see you two still get along well." Sarcasm. "Good to have you in Central, Kiddo." I twitched. He chuckled as he walked away. "Oh, and Ed? Stay the hell away from my daughter." He said in the same teasing voice as he walked away. I knew he was kidding... just doing it to piss off Ed... but I had to cover my mouth to stp from laughing hysterically as Ed freaked out, started yelling, and all around pitching a fit. Like when someone called him short a few years back.

"MUSTANG! You perverted old letch! She's your daughter for crying out loud, how could you talk about her like that, you..." I tuned him out as he continued his rant, shaking his fist in my dad's general direction.

"Come on, Ed, Let's goooo!" I whined, pulling on the sleeve of his black jacket. He blinked in surprise, momentarily distracted from his yelling, but allowed me to pull him behind me as i left the building.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" He laughed as I ran, dragging him behind me throughout central. "Because I don't wanna see my dad's reaction when he notices your hickey!" I called back, trying not to burst into laughter.

"MY WHAT!" Winery probably heard him back in Ryssembowl.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed groaned, again, and rubbed his hand over his neck. I giggled. We were sitting on the shores of a lake deep in the woods.

"So what's up?" I asked, tracing lines in the soil with my little finger. He sighed, in his annoyed manner. "Al is in Ryssembowl visiting Winrey, and I can't do anything until he get's back!" He layed on his back with his arms behind his head, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. I wonder, Ed... "How do you think of me?" I whispered too quiet for him to hear. My finger traced absently until, suddenly, my drawing glowed.

I jumped back, hugging Ed for dear life. He sat up wuickly, wrppaing his flesh arm around my shoulders. His keen eyes narrowed around our surroundings before falling on the circle. He laughed at me as I relaxed.

"You clutz!" He laughed. I wrinkled my nose, then glared at him. "Like you've never drawn a transmutation circle without thinking about it!" And then I thought. "Oh yeah..."

He rolled his eyes. Bastard. I moved back to my spot, slipping out from under his arm.

My eyes went down to my transmutation circle, and I saw a black rose. It wasn't just lying there, the grass around where I had been drawing in the dirt had been transmuted into a fricken ALIVE flower, just sittin there and growing like a daisy. I gasped a little. It was so pretty.

I reached out to touch the petals. They were soft. I turned to share this with Ed, only to find his eyes already on me.

Something in the atmosphere shifted- I swear it did. Suddenly we were the only to people in the world. His expression was soft. I was still a little pink from my freak out. He leaned towards me, and my heart beat quickened. I heard it in my ears.

He leaned closer and closer, and my brain stopped working. I didn't think. I leaned forwards too. When he was so close to me that I couldn't stand it- I knew i was going to explode if he kept me waiting any longer- "Tag. You're it." He whispered huskilly, shattering the illusion. He pecked me on the cheek before running away.

I blinked slowly.

Oh, my God. I was going to kill him.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" I yelled, chasing after him. I heard his laugh, the same as it was when he was thirteen, echo from far in front of me. And then I saw blue light.

"Holy shit," I muttered. "That bastards using Alchemy." a sadistic smile curved my lips. Oh yes, I was going to kill him.

SLOWLY.

I snapped my fingers, and my fire danced.

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I'm in a hurry. My friends skitsophrenic psycopathic father is coming to pick me up along with BJ, his most-likely drunk friend, and her 17 year old big brother who is very very fat and could kill me easilly, as seeing he's on the football team and wrestling? I think? I don't know. Well they're here. BYE BYE!**

**Promise to write more later!**


	3. Chapter 3

My hands clapped together and then slammed to the ground. Teal lightening flashed, and my favorite weapon was transmuted with perfect deatail.

A bow, with a thin but stong draw string, and made out of black obsidian. It had a skull where my fingers went, and detailed fire licking down it. I'd already transmuted the arrows, made of light steal, so they would go farther and impact cleaner. The tips were doused in my favorite poisen. Oh yes, I was a very good human weapon for the State.

"Ohhhhh Eddddward!" I called as I stalked through the dark streets of central. It was around one a.m. and I was it.

"Can't we quit now?" His voice called from the left. I turned to the right and fired off and arrow. "HEY that was close!" He yelled from in front of me. I couldn't see him.

I drew the string back precisely, and aimed. Wait for it, wait for it... THERE!

The crink of automail, just the slightest, almost non-existent noise.

Instantly, I turned and the string snapped forwards. The arrow hit its mark.

I put down my bow and ran to where I heard the muffled THUD and yell of pain from the darkness. Haha. I got him.

"KEER!" He yelled. Oh shit. I ran faster until I saw him, and then threw myself forwards. He was lying on a heap in the street.

SHITSHITSHIT! I'd meant to get his leg! He was bleeding from his right shoulder.

Damn it!

"Keera! What the hell did you do?" He yelled. I flinched. "I dip my arrows in poisen. Sorry." I scrunched my nose up. "I was aiming for your automail."

He groaned again, clutching his shoulder.

"Here, come on. We need to go to my apartment." I said, lifting him up. He hissed. "Sorry" I said again. He gave me and odd look.

"Mind telling me why the hell were you shooting me with poisonous arrows if you weren't carrying the antidote!" He yelled, indignant. Like one of his rants after someone calls him short.

I laughed a little. "Silly Ed. I wouldn't be a very good ninja if I carried around the cure to my enemies problems, now would I?" I teased lightly, pulling his metal arm over my shoulder to support his weight.

He snorted as we walked.

"What's the poisen gonna do to me, anyways?" He muttered after around ten minutes of silence.

"Uhm... it's my own special blend... that reacts to everyone's biochemical DNA differently... hmm. That's why it's so useful. I have to no your semptoms to know how to make the antidote." He looked like he wanted to face palm.

"Don't worry though! It won't kill you!" I said brightly. He looked at me hopefully. "It's designed to torture you, make you go through living hell, make you WANT to die... but never actually kill you. You'd be writhing around in agony for months!" THis time he did face palm, wincing after.

"Same old Keera." He muttered.

When we got to my apartment, I had a little trouble opening the door thanks to the dead weight, but eventully I unlocked it and let us in.

I set Ed down on the couch and ran into the kitchen. You could clearly see the living room from the kitchen, and vice versa, thanks to the layout of the apartment. THey were right beside each other, and there was a bar instead of a wall.

Usually i complained about how tiny the space was, but right now i was grateful. I turned on a burner, and grabbed a pot.

"So what are your symptoms?" I called, loud enough for him to hear.

"Uh... my nerves feel like they're on fire, my head hurts, it feels like i'm being ripped apart... and I'm horny." He said.

CLANG!

He didn't bother to ask what was wrong. I'd dropped the pot. Oh, my Goddess. I was on my knees, dying. I tried to stifle laughter with my hand, and eventually I stopped.

Thirty Minutes Later.  
"I _did_ tell you that you look like a freaken witch doing all this, didn't I?" Ed said warrily from the couch. I didn't spare him a look, too busy running around my kitchen grabbing various items to toss in the boiling pot.  
"Yes, you mentioned it when I threw in three newt eyes, and then you said 'I don't have to drink it, do I?' and you looked kinda green."  
He snorted.  
Finally, I walked into the room with a vial. It was (surprisingly, considering all the ingredients I put in) clear and wattery and a deep, deep, violet. It was corked with a skull shaped cork-thing, but I did that just to creep him out.  
"Edward Elric, drink the damn medicine!" I ordered. He glred at me.  
"And what if I don't want to!" He yelled.  
"Then your gonna die!" I yelled back.  
"You said it wasn't fatal!"  
"It's not!" I defended. "But I am! Now drink the damn potion!"  
His eyes widened, and sighed. _That's it. I give up._  
I yelled loudly, startling him, and jumped him, forcing him down on the couch. I was straddling him, and trying to wrestle his arms down.  
Finally I got him in a submissive position, but he wasn't happy about it.  
It went something like this:  
"DRINK!" Wrestle.  
"NO!" Struggle.  
Pressure on groin- playing dirty.  
Groan. Distraction.  
I WIN.  
But he wouldn't open his mouth. I got fed up with this too. While he made a point not to look at me, stubbornly, I uncorked the vile with my teath and poured some in my mouth He was such a baby- it actually tasted like pixie-sticks, but liquid.  
I bent down and kissed his neck gently, causing him to flinch, gasp, and look at me with wide eyes. In that order.  
I pressed my lips to his.  
He was stiff at first, but then relaxed in my grip. It really wasn't that hard to get him to open his mouth. Especially not with his *particular* side affect from the poison.  
I, quickly, before he could protest, fed him the drink. He groaned, and accepted it greedily, out tongues playing at the same time.  
What surprised me was, I didn't stop. He'd swallowed all I'd given him, but it was still going on. I wasn't thinking anymore. I just... wanted... him. wanted _this_ to go one forever.  
Until reality kicked in.  
I pushed away from him, leaving him dazed/stunned/completely turned on.  
"You bastard! I just had to waste my first kiss on you." I pouted.  
"Wha.. Huh? That was your first kiss? But, you were so... and it was so... and that was so..." He spiralled off, confused, and I proptly stuck the vial in his mouth, to shut him up, stalking out of the room. He needed to drink it anyways.  
As soon as I got into my room, i shut the door and pressed my back up to it, taking a deep breath. I couldn't think straight yet, but the path my thoughts _were_ taking was scary.  
I slid down the door until my ass hit the floor, helplessly confused.


	4. Chapter 4

I went back out after an hour to check on him. He was asleep. I snorted, but smiled. I picked him up easilly and brought him to my room.  
He woke up a little, but I ignored him as I set him on the bed. He sat up groggily, and watched me walk into the bathroom.  
I came back out with gauze. His eyes widened considerably. I shot him a glare, tempted to smack him.  
"You. Are. Bleeding. Suck it up." I emphasized the first three words hostily, and he looked down, surprised. He grudgingly let me bandage the room.  
"I _should_ cauterize it." I muttered under my breath as I bend down to inspect it. He gulped. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yup. The antidote worked. No need for gauze." He looked at me like I'd grown a third head.  
"It's still bleeding!" He protested. I shot him an annoyed glare, and lowered my mouth to the wound. He stiffened immediately.  
I reached around to hit him upside the head. I pressed my lips _gently_ to the wound, muttering a few choice words. The skin under my mouth and beside it glowed in purple runes.  
Ed was seriously looking at me weird now. I licked the wound quickly- he shivvered (I ignored it)- and felt it close up.  
"There." I said, feeling acomplished. "You're the second person to survive a direct hit with my arrow. You're seriously lucky I wasn't aiming for you're heart."  
He shook his head slowly, smiling.  
"You should have been the Poizen Alchemist."  
I nodded. "I know, right?" I laughed.  
"You scared me when the freaky symbols appeared on me." he called as I put up the gauze in the bathroom.  
"You saw that?" I yelled back, stretching on my tip toes to reach the top cabinet where i put the medical shit.  
If I'm ever injured (_that's_ a funny thought) and can't move, I'm shit outta luck and as fucked as a turtle on it's back.  
I heard his laughter from the door-way.  
"Midgit." He teased. My eyes narrowed playfully at him.  
"Can you move you're arm?" I asked curiously.  
He tried- and winced. "Not right now. It's kind of stiff. I only have one flesh arm, and you managed to total it. You have talent, kid."  
It's moments like this that remind me that he's older than me- thought he seldom acts like it- and gone through more than I probably ever will.  
I pouted when he called me a kid though. He ruffled my hair, which resulted in my hands twitching.  
I leaned forwards, stunning him. I got so close that our noses brushed against each other. I let my eyes drift to half-mast, and said, in the most sensual voice I could muster:  
"Then you can't use alchemy."  
I don't know how long it took him to process my words instead of my tone, but I didn't stick around to find out. I ran like Al run's from winery when she's pissed.  
And I slammed my hands on either side of the bathroom doorway.  
I really wished I could use alchemy without a transmutation circle, like Ed, but alas- nosir, i could not.  
However, i could...  
"Azrath Elizsion Ziiiindiaz" I hissed. Black runes traced from my fingers on the wall. I claped my hands and pressed them down on either transutation circle, and they glowed purple. A bit of lightening appeared, but not much.  
Instantly, black obsidian bars went horrizontally and vertically across the doorway. It was intricately patterned, with metal roses and stem imprints etched into it.  
I blew him a kiss, and lay leisurely on my bed.  
After a few minutes of tuning him out, i actually fell asleep.  
_Wow._ Dream me told me. _You were really poetic today._  
I flipped her off. She grinned.  
_You used roses and your special alchemy. You even had your lover bleed. I think you only used fire twice._  
"What did you say?" I hissed menacingly. I swore she said lover. He. was not. my lover.  
She opened her mouth to repeat the word, i'm sure, but all that came out was:  
_._  
She frowned, and looked confused.

She said again. And then I was zooming away from her, through a black hole, and groaned awake. The phone was ringing, sunlight was streaming through my window, and I was more comforatable then i'd ever remembered being.  
I groaned, cursing the sunlight forwards, backwards, upside down and in a few different languages. I snuggled into my pillow, and nearly fell back asleep when:  
_**.**_**  
**Twitch. My eyes snapped open, and I snapped my fingers. Nothing happened. I groped my bed-side table for a sharpie, drew a symbol, and _then_ my flames roasted the telaphone, which i could see from the open doorway.  
Satisyed, I rolled back over, still in Edward's arms, and nuzzled his chest. And since you're wondering, it took me about ten seconds.  
"What the hell!" I yelled, flying to the other side of the room.  
"GAH!" He screamed, waking up and jumping away as well. We were both pointing at each other, angry and accusing.  
"Midgit!" I cursed.  
"Witch!" He echoed.  
I blinked, slowly, as he did, and we were both laughing. We were like this, three minutes later, when the door bell wrang.  
**DING DONG.**  
I growled. He laughed harder.

**Authors Note:... so anyways, sorry chapter three didn't get edited. I blame Deidara-chan.  
Deidara: I'm resent that, yeah!  
Oh not you, Emma.  
Deidara: Why the hell do you call her that, yeah?"  
Cuz she looks like you. Now shut it, un.  
Deidara: The fuck!  
I sid shut it!... Un. Scorpian-kun, get Deidei-chan! *Subtly implies that Sasori is on top*  
Sasori: Which one?  
Deidara: Sasori no Danna!  
Ah fuck the both of you. No, scratch that, I have school tomarrow. We'll do that three way later.**

...  
Ah the silence.  
Well anyways, R&R! You make Author-sama happy! (Yes, i did just call myself that.)  
Oh, and... normally, i never do this, but as the author (I'm kinda bored and hyper... of Ramen. Naruto moment XD)  
I command you (not really) to go read 6 inches tall by Gir's-partner-in-crime... wow. I just got how awesome her name is. Well... that story is the SHIT! On FIRE! you don't realy have to read it, but you should. Please? For me?  
XD  
XD  
I love you all (Wow, first time i write something that i know somebody's gonna read. Bet i just embarrased myself to hell and back. Nice one.)  
but more-so if you review.


End file.
